Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers: Endgame
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avengers 4 is the twenty-second and final Thomas/MLP/Marvel crossover to be made by Stuington and co-directing by Hiatt Grey. And the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures with Captain Marvel. Plot Trivia *Big Grizz, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, Rattlesnake Jake, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Shema, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, Marshall P.F., General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, Timber, Splinter, Chomper, Whiffle, Falcon, Ed, Edd, n Eddy, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad, Ryan, Ashima, Annie and Clarabel, Button Mash, Babs Seed, Zecora, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Coco Pommel, Cheese Sandwich, Princess Ember, Gabby, Coloratura, Tempest Shadow, Grubber, Songbird Serenade, Capper, Captain Celaeno, Princess Skystar, Queen Novo, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hookfang, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Barf and Belch, Team Griffin/Eeveelution, The Griffin Family, Vinny Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Little Bear, Duck, Cat, Owl, Hen, Emily, Lucy, Doug Funnie, Skeeter Valentine, Roger Smith, Bender Bending Rodriquez, Minerva Mink, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Happy, Carla, Master Shake, Meatwad, Frylock, Belle (Thomas & Friends), Flynn (Thomas & Friends), Sunset Shimmer, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Hiro, Charlie, Victor, Kevin, Knockout, Puffer, Dolphy, Rachel, Mighty Joe, Daylight, Jenny, Pete, Kevin, Morley, Blitzer, Dile, Dusty Crophopper, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Gail Trent, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Captain Cuddles, Nutmeg Dash, Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Hanah Streaker, Figge, Belle, Ariel, Princess Jasmine, Merida, Mulan, Mushu, Princess Anna, Queen Elsa, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Esmeralda, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret, Eileen, Skips, Benson, Muscle Man, Skips, Hi Five Ghost, Team Chugger, R3-X3 (Rax), Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, C1-10P (Chopper), Garazeb Orrelios, Sabine Wren, Hera Syndulla, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Derpy Hooves, Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, and Bon Bon guest star in this film. *Sailor John, Drago, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, The Nightmare Train, The Evil Mane 6, Queen Chrysalis, Discord, Diesel 10, Diesel, The Dazzlings, Suri Polomare, Madame Pom LeBlanc, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, The Biskit Twins, Cashmere and Velvet, Britt and Tiff Crust, Ripslinger, Ned and Zed, Dawn Bellwether, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Lightning Dust, Starlight Glimmer, Queen Chrysalis, Katty Katswell, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Sideshow Bob, James Woods, Bobby Briggs, Sheriff Nichols, Diane Simmons, Mojo Jojo, and The Rowdyruff Boys will work for Thanos in this film. *This marks the first appearance of Roberta Bravo, The Tommy Gang, and Zeñorita Cebra. *Twilight turns back into a unicorn at the end of this film. Scenes *Prologue: The Young Mandalorian * * * *Meet Roberta * * * *Hanah's deal with Maul *Finding Plo Koon's Lightsaber *Discovering Ahsoka Tano's CW Lightsabers * * * *Peter and Ernie's fist brawl *Batting the villains *Maul vs. Ernie/Ernie's death *Lightsaber Duel: Brian vs. Adagio *Zecora vs. Maul *Birth of Zeñorita Cebra *Twilight returns to normal * Soundtrack #Toy Story 2 - "Zurg's Planet" (first half) When Roberta Bravo flies down to Earth and then lands in an open field) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Sia - Rainbow (for the end credits) Category:Stuingtion Category:Marvel crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Hiatt Grey